vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Droid tri-fighter
Summary The Droid tri-fighter was one of, if not the most, dangerous model of droid starfighter utilized by the navy of the Confederacy of Independent Systems throughout the Clone Wars. It was a product of the infamous Colicoid Creation Nest of Colla IV, which was also behind other notorious combat droid designs, such as the Droideka and Pistoeka sabotage droid. The tri-fighter was designed to look intimidating, it’s overall design mimicking the skull of one of the most fearsome predators native to the planet of Colla IV. However, it was not just intimidating in looks, but also in overall capabilities as a starfighter. It was equipped with a more advanced droid brain than the likes of the Vulture droid and Hyena-class bomber, was equipped with a powerful reactor, was outstandingly well armed for its size, and was also one of the swiftest and most agile dogfighters ever fielded by any side in the Clone Wars. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C with light laser cannons. 7-C with primary laser cannon. 7-A with missiles/torpedoes Name: Droid tri-fighter Origin: Star Wars Gender: None (Unlike most other battle droids, which have masculine programming, the gender of the tri-fighter’s programming remains unclear) Age: Varies Classification: Robot, Battle Droid, Space superiority starfighter Allegiance: Confederacy of Independent Systems (Separatist Navy), Free Ryloth Movement (commandeered and reprogrammed), Berch Teller’s rebel cell (commandeered and reprogrammed) Length: 5.4 metres Width: 3.45 metres Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (powerful repulsorlift engines built into their bodies allow them to take flight), Energy Projection (thanks to directed energy weapons built into their bodies) Attack Potency: Small Town level with light laser cannons (Should be in the same league as those used on the likes of the Vulture droid and Hyena-class bomber. Should not be any less powerful than the laser cannons of the Patrol Transport Gunship, which was designed for law enforcement and is considered underpowered by military standards. Capable of depleting the shields of an ARC-170 with a quick couple of second long barrage). Town level+ with primary laser cannon (Capable of depleting the shields of an ARC-170 Starfighter with a quick burst. This indicates that it is heavy starfighter grade). Mountain level with concussion missiles and proton torpedoes (Same kind used on the likes of the Hyena-class Bomber and other strike fighters. A barrage of several of these missiles can severely damage the hulls of warships as large and durable as the likes of the Venator-class Star Destroyer) Speed: Subsonic+ atmospheric speed (1,050+ km/hr). Can accelerate continuously to Sub-Relativistic+ speeds in space (During the Berch Teller campaign’s assault on the Sentinel moon, they proved themselves capable of covering a distance of 200,000 km in mere moments. More than capable of keeping up with the swiftest starfighters at the disposal of the Republic Navy and Jedi Order, such as the V-wing Starfighter and Aethersprite-class Light Interceptor) Durability: Large Building level+ (Overall better built than the likes of the Vulture droid and Hyena-class bomber) Range: Several kilometres with laser cannons, dozens of kilometres with missiles/torpedoes. Intelligence: Below Average. Although the tri-fighter’s droid brain is far more intelligent than the Vulture droid and Hyena bomber and capable of some thinking in mid-battle, it is still mostly limited to its programming and is not any more intelligent than the likes of the standard B1 and B2 battle droid. Weaknesses: * Lack of deflector shielding makes them glass cannons and susceptible to being one-shot by an enemy starfighter or any enemy heavy weaponry. * Their droid brains lack any sort of tactical acumen or other higher thinking capacity. Their primary tactic in battle is to simply rush the enemy and attempt to overwhelm them with their speed & agility, sheer numbers, and high rate of fire of their weapons. * Lack of an inbuilt hyperdrive system necessitates travelling with a hyperdrive equipped carrier ship. This reduces their overall tactical and strategic viability as starfighters. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Robots Category:Weapons Category:Machines Category:Spaceships Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Flight Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Tier 7